Pieces of Childhood
by Miss Hal Gibson
Summary: Series of unrelated oneshots focusing on The Chipmunks baby and toddler years.
1. The Fair

**AN: Hi guys! I wanted to start a series of short, unrelated oneshots focusing on The Chipmunks toddler and baby years. Not only to get rid of any writers block I may have, but also to try and expand the genres I'm comfortable writing in. It won't be my best work, but I think it'll be fun and I have a ton of ideas for it. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** The Chipmunks, David Seville, and any other characters mentioned in any chapter of this story are the property of Bagdasarian Productions. I own nothing. **

* * *

David Seville sighed as he lead his three children across the crowded fairgrounds. He knew from the beginning he'd regret taking three toddlers to the town fair, but he wanted them to get some socialization in before they had to start school in just two short years.

The three-year-olds were each attached to a child-harness that Dave had secured around his wrist, and every so often he'd feel a small tug when one of them attempted to go in a separate direction and failed. The harnesses caused a few dirty looks from his fellow parents, but what else could he do? How could they expect him to control three rambunctious chipmunks in such a crowded area?

So far they hadn't had much fun. It had rained as soon as they got there that day, and the entire fairground was muddy and nasty. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore hadn't gotten a nap in before they left that morning, and all three of them were rather cranky. Honestly, now was the first time they were all quiet at once. Dave glanced down at the small children, each of which smiled up at him.

"Daaaave, can we get on the wollacosta?" So much for the silence. Oh well, he couldn't expect them to keep quiet for _too _long.

"It's 'roller coaster', Alvin, and no, you fellas are still too little for that." Alvin stopped walking and crossed his arms, stomping his foot in annoyance.

"Nah-uh." Alvin looked over at his brothers, hoping for their support. Instead he was met with wide-eyed stares. Simon was the first to speak up.

"I-I don't think that looks vewy safe..." The tallest chipmunk glanced over to where the rollercoaster was. Alvin's gaze then shifted to his youngest brother, who was now too busy munching on his cotton candy to even listen to anything anyone else was saying. The eldest chipmunk narrowed his eyes. So he was in this alone.

"Okay, Dave." The red-clad child smiled innocently up at his guardian, who then turned and continued walking through the crowds towards the Merry-Go-'Round.

It took several minutes for the man to notice the small, quiet shouts of 'Dave!' that were coming from behind him. When he turned around to see what was troubling his children, he was met with the frightened gazes of only two chipmunks. Dave felt a lump form in his throat.

"Boys...where is Alvin?" The two remaining Chipmunks pointed in the direction of the roller coaster, and fear slapped David Seville right in the face.

He turned in the direction of the coaster, pulling his boys along with him. He tugged a little too hard and too fast, however, as instead of catching up and walking with him, the two tiny children lost their balance. Simon fell flat on his face in the mud, and Theodore dropped his cotton candy, causing him let out an upset cry.

Dave turned around, scooping up the two small children and walking as fast as he possibly could toward the roller coaster. Meanwhile Theodore attempted to get as much of the sticky candy off of his fingers and into his mouth as he possibly could, being much more successful than one would think, and Simon tried in vain to wipe the mud off of his glasses with his already muddy shirt.

Dave couldn't think straight. The troubled parent's eyes shot around erratically, hoping and praying they would spot a nearly microscopic red dot amongst the crowd.

Thankfully, they did just that. Alvin was sitting on a bench next to the roller coaster with a nice looking blonde woman, who appeared to be around Dave's age. The little boy was chattering up a storm. Dave couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but he heard something along the lines of being big, brave, and strong enough to go on the roller coaster.

The man speed-walked over to the bench.

"There you are, Alvin, you had me worried sick!" David set his two youngest children onto their feet, scooping Alvin up in his arms. The woman chuckled at him.

"Looks like you've got your hands full." Dave sighed and looked over at her.

"Tell me about it. Thank you for sitting with him."

"No problem." The woman smiled. "I think he had it set in his mind that he was going on that coaster. I know how you feel though, my boys were _terrible _their first time at the fair."

Dave would have responded, if it weren't for the fact that each of his pant legs were being tugged on, and from all directions he heard whining.

"Daaave, I'm hungwy!"

"Dave, can we go to the bathwoom?"

"Dave, I wanna wide the wollacosta!"

Perhaps it would be best to just go home.

* * *

**Yikes, that was pretty bad. Honestly I spent several hours contemplating one sentence. xD Oh well. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Alone

**AN: I figured, why not write another one of these today? It's really terrible, but it sure was fun to write. xD This drabble here is based off of something that happened to me when I was two. It left me scarred for life and deathly afraid of telephones, just as I am to this day. **

* * *

Three-year-old Alvin Seville was trouble. He never seemed to get out of his terrible two's, and he probably never would. He was always going against his father's will and doing something to cause some sort of problem.

Dave should have known better than to leave him in a room alone. Especially since it was a room with a telephone. However, Dave was too preoccupied with Alvin's slightly younger brothers to be able to watch every move he made, since the other two chipmunks had gotten hurt because of something Alvin did. Leave it to Alvin to cause them to fall and get scraped up.

Dave didn't think leaving Alvin alone for _two minutes _would give the small child enough time to do anything _too _terrible. He was deathly wrong.

* * *

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" The operator didn't expect to hear what she did.

"Uhhh...hi!" A squeaky, high pitched voice said from the other line.

"What's your emergency?"

"I don't have a mewgency. I'm Alfin!"

"If you don't have an emergency, you don't need to call 9-1-1."

"I just pwessed buttons..." Alvin grinned broadly. "Can you send the powice? With the flashy lights?"

"Sweetie, if you don't have an emergency, you need to hang up now."

"I do! I'm awone..."

"Your parents left you alone?"

* * *

It wasn't long before police cars swarmed the Seville residence. Needless to say, Dave regretted leaving Alvin "awone".

* * *

**I think you just read the worst thing I've ever written in my life. I'm going to go work on Torn Apart before I create a bad image for myself. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Rub-A-Dub-Dub Three Munks in a Tub

**AN: It's been a while since I've done one of these, I figured it was due. Enjoy!**

* * *

David Seville groaned as yet another splatter of water met his face.

It was times like this he wished he had actually read those parenting books his mother had dropped off when he told her about his boys.

Dave heard a loud squeak and his eyes shot back to focus on the three little chipmunks in the bathtub. He had to focus. He couldn't take his eyes off of them.

His eyes darted, trying to figure out what exactly had caused that squeak. They landed on Alvin, who was now standing up in the water, holding a rubber ducky high above his head.

Theodore was reaching for it, nearly in tears.

Dave groaned again. Before he could interfere, Alvin fell down with a loud splash, cradling his forehead. A small foam sailboat floated in the water in front of him.

Dave's eyes now darted to the other end of the tub, where Simon sat, cross legged, with a smile on his face.

"Boys..."

That was when the war began. Dave couldn't escape the battlefield in time, there was no way he could.

Before he knew it, he was soaking wet.


	4. Bicycle Built for You

**AN: Well what do you know, a new baby drabble for me! :D Yay! This is actually probably my favorite oneshot in this entire story so far. ****Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Ow!"

"A-are you okay, Alfin?"

"I'm _fine _Theodore!" Four year old Alvin Seville stood back on his feet, his head held high, and dusted off his clothing. He couldn't let one little fall get to him! He was too determined for all of that.

"B-but Alvin, you're bweeding!" Alvin looked down to his knee, where his youngest brother was pointing. It was scraped up and a tiny stream of blood was trickling down his leg.

Dave had dressed them in shorts and t-shirts today, as he figured learning to ride bikes in their oversized sweaters might be a bit difficult. If he saw Alvin's knee right now, he might regret that decision. At least if he were wearing his sweater there would be a layer of clothing to prevent direct contact between Alvin's knee and the pavement.

"What's a little scratch anyways? You gotsta learn to toughen up, Theodore! We're not _thwee_ anymore!" Alvin sauntered over to where his brother was standing, snatching his teddy bear from his arms. "We're almost gwown-ups! You don't need _Teddy _anymore!" He threw the bear on the ground, causing Theodore's lip to quiver as he quickly reached for his favorite teddy bear.

"Alvin, leave Theodore awone." Simon sat on the a few feet away on the steps to their house, his nose buried in a book. "And didn't Dave tell you to pwactice on the _gwass_?"

"I'm on the concwete because I'm stwong." Alvin flexed his arm, which showed absolutely no change from the state it was in before he flexed it. "And stop pwetending you can read, we haven't even started _school_!"

Simon looked up and scowled at his brother. "I can wead."

Alvin stuck his tongue out at his blue-clad sibling, who returned the gesture.

"Simon, why awen't _you _out here pwacticing?"

Simon looked back at his book. "I choose not to p-par..parkate in such truvial activitities."

Alvin raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. "Otaaayyyy...and I thought _you _were the one that wanted to gwow up so fast?"

"I'd rather do gwown up things that are _safe_. Like _weading_." Simon dramatically turned the page in the book, making sure to use the action to emphasize that he was so smart that he was already on the next page.

Alvin rolled his eyes, but dropped the conversation and climbed back onto his bicycle to attempt, once again, to ride it.

Theodore just stood there, holding Teddy of course, looking back and forth between his brothers. He wasn't sure if he should try to learn how to ride a bike like Alvin was trying to do or play it safe like Simon. Playing it safe seemed like the wiser choice.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do! Alvin keeps falling off, Theodore gets scared every time I try to get him _near _a regular bike, and Simon won't even try!" Dave held the phone to one ear as he tugged on his hair with the other.

"Calm down, David! They'll learn! Why, I didn't even learn how to ride a bicycle until I was nearly ten years old! Children learn at different paces, you know."

"I know that, Miss Miller. But I hate to see the boys learn how to ride at different times. I wanted them to learn together. I don't want any of them to feel...well..."

"Left out?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it! I'm- ooof." Alvin fell to the ground with a loud kerplunk, his bicycle narrowly missing landing right on top of him.

"You're _not _doing it."

"Shut up, Simon! Like _you _could do any bwetter." Alvin stood up and crossed his arms.

"Alfin! Don't say that word! It's bad!" Theodore bit his lip, frantically looking around to make sure Dave hadn't heard his brother's 'bad language'.

Simon rolled his eyes at both of his siblings. "Childwen and their mindless bananter."

* * *

"Maybe you should wait until they're all a little older, David. If you want them to learn all at the same time you should wait until they're_ all_ ready."

"Yeah..." Dave sighed. "But Alvin seems so determined now. I hate to let him down by telling him he can't learn until his brothers are ready."

* * *

"No! I'm _not _riding that bwicycle! I'm staying wight here! I don't have _time _for such siwwy things."

"The bike is scawy, Dave!"

"Daaave!"

"Sorry, Alvin, the majority has spoken." Dave patted his eldest son on the head.

"I don't care what the jority says! I care what _Alfin _says! And _Alfin _says he wants to ride the bike!" Alvin narrowed his eyebrows, stuck out his lip, and stomped his foot on the ground. He hoped that if he pitched a fit Dave might give him his way. It seemed to work a lot of the time.

Dave sighed, looking over at his two slightly younger children, who were now preoccupied with their own activities; reading and playing with Teddy, respectively.

"What do you boys think? Do you mind if Alvin learns to ride his bike before you do?"

"No." The two youngest Seville boys said in sync. Dave looked back at Alvin, who had a huge grin on his face.

"Alright, Alvin, you ready for some one on one bicycle training?" The ecstatic yes he received was music to Dave's ears. Making children feel left out by not doing what others could do was a terrible thing, but holding a child back was also a terrible thing. He was glad both of these could be avoided. For now.

That is, unless Simon and Theodore got jealous when they saw Alvin riding on his shiny new bike.

* * *

**So most of the words are pretty obvious, but in case you missed it: parkate-partake, truvial-trivial, bananter-banter. **

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. The Painted Chipmunks

**AN: Another little chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Geen!"

"No, bwoo!"

"No, wed!"

* * *

David Seville sighed, slumping deeper into his old, worn sofa. He knew buying the boys a set of finger paint was a bad idea. They were only two, they'll make a huge mess with it. They were only two, they'll fight over it. They were only two, they would cover themselves in it.

Despite all of his inner protests, and against his better judgment, he had done it. He bought them finger paint.

And boy did he regret it.

* * *

Now they were sitting here on the living room floor arguing over which color was going to be the most prominent on the painting they were doing.

Normally he'd calmly suggest they each do a separate painting so they could use whatever colors they wanted, but there was no getting through to them. There were three of them and one of him. That, and they were far more stubborn than he felt like dealing with. Naturally, they would win.

* * *

Dave closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. His eyes shot back open when he heard a loud crash and a chorus of crying chipmunks.

The man's eyes wandered over to where his boys sat, landing on the large puddle of paint that was between them, and...on them.

It was a wonder they hadn't managed to get it on the rug...yet. Luckily, he had placed a plastic bag under them in case something like this happened.

* * *

"Daaave, Simon made the paints fall ova!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Daave, I gots paints in my eyeee!"

"Daave, I got paints on my cwothes!"

"Daave, I gots paints in my _shoe_!"

"Daaave!"

* * *

"Hold on fellas! I'll get you a towel. Don't move!" David Seville ran into the bathroom, preparing to come out with a large towel that he knew would, in moments, be ruined. He just had to get back into the living room and wrap his boys up in it before they were able to move a muscle.

When he turned around, however, he discovered he was too late.

The three of them were right there, standing directly in front of him. And behind them lie a trail of colorful footprints seeping into his carpet. They smiled up at him, an air of innocence about them.

Finger paint _definitely _hadn't been a good idea.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
